


The Way Back Home

by night92



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, papillon AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Spideypool，电影Papillon (2018版)AU，加了许多私设，加了一些电影或动画台词，加了一堆有的没的。大约是RR贱／荷兰虫，但可能非常综合。





	The Way Back Home

Peter漂浮在大海中，身边只有缠成包的基本补给品和几个装满淡水的玻璃瓶，它们和他一起在海中载浮载沉，任由忠实的海流推向远方。

那座岛早已消失于海面，伫立在悬崖边的身影也随之被吞没，但Peter知道他一定还在那儿，就像一座经历狂风和日晒却依然高耸的铜像，不顾岁月的冲刷依然执着地朝着远方眺望。

 

Wade。

他被阳光过度曝晒而乾裂的双唇微动，僵硬的声带已经没有什麽实质的音节能从其中掉落，可他仍是一再地重复着同一个名字，就好像它代表了一切支撑他继续前行的动力，代表了对自由无止尽的渴望，代表了所有镌刻于灵魂中的最终意志。

 

Wade Wilson。

 

 

 

※

 

 

岛上的第一天，满身伤疤的男人从低垂夜幕中潜行到他的身旁，像黑夜裡缓缓舒展残破薄翼的恶魔，他当时正缩在最角落努力压抑自己的声响，无声地啜泣。

Peter刚满20岁，应该才刚开始光明璀璨的人生，却因为被栽赃杀害自己亲叔叔的罪名，而流放到关满重刑罪犯的岛屿终身监禁。残酷的判决毁灭了一个刚成长的少年的人生，他知道，从此以后他将背负着一个莫须有的罪行永远地活在地狱。

而Peter太过软弱，在此之前，他只是个专注于书本的学生，来到这座岛屿前遭受的剧烈打击、不淨饮食和非人对待几乎击溃了他；他曾经想过是不是应该死在那段航向地狱的旅程，一切都会轻鬆的多，然而，或许是残忍的幸运亦或是心底对不公判决深藏的不甘，他终是踏上了大海中与世隔绝的陆地。

湿热飞满蚊虫的丛林和肮髒黑暗的砖房裡，他看不见任何一丝的希望，决堤的泪水混着因不淨饮水造成的呕吐酸液从下颚滴落。他就在这时来到他身边。

「我是Wade，Wade Wilson，这裡的动物们都叫我Deadpool，我是个雇佣兵。」

他沾沾自喜的对他说。

「给你一个惊喜，你猜怎麽着，我决定保护你啦，小宝贝，在这种地方没有我的保护你可能根本活不过三天，但放心，你现在有我了。」

「但我没有任何东西可以给你。」Peter说，警戒的盯着他，虽然他的警戒完全起不了任何作用。

「你已经给啦，小宝贝，」雇佣兵咧开嘴，「你已经给了。」

 

Peter还是拒绝了他。

他什麽都没给过眼前的人，他不清楚他是为了什麽对他说出这个提议，但Peter不想接受毫无缘由的援手，因为这世上从来没有不用付出代价的利益，这个男人提出他的帮助，就一定会收取等价的回报。即使他孑然一身什麽都没有，也不想用自己的身体来换取生机，虽然在这几乎是随处可见。

「你会考虑的，baby boy。」男人身手拍拍他的棕髮，裸露在外的皮肤同样覆盖着坑坑洼洼的伤疤，这个男人似乎全身没有一处的平整。Peter闪躲着他的动作。

「你会答应我。」他悠閒的说。

恶魔收起了薄翼，隐没回了黑暗的角落。

 

 

-

 

 

第二天被揍倒在洗浴区泥泞的地板上，Peter的确考虑了一会。他的胸骨隐隐发疼，腹部裡头的内脏像是全部扭转在一起，让他对着满地的泥水永无止境的乾呕。

或许今天就要死在这裡了，他跪倒在泥地上想着，也好，反正他本来在这座岛上就活不下去。何必反抗呢，即使大喊自己没有杀人一切都是陷害、大喊着自己没有藏着金钱跪地求饶，也都不会有任何用处，这些被关住的野兽只会冲上来蹂躏撕碎他的精神和身体。何必反抗。他的视野模糊不清闪动着白光。

这裡是恶魔统治的岛屿，永恆的炼狱。

等到视觉再度变得清晰，嗡鸣的回响逐渐淡去，Peter的视野裡只剩下铺天盖地的暗红色，那麽的强烈刺眼，飘散的腥气潮湿地沾黏着空气被吸进肺叶之中。

他站在他的前方，Peter勉强抬起头，只看见男人光裸的脚掌，暗红色的泥水在他脚边汇聚；顺着小腿往上，就能看见原本白底橘纹的囚衣被血液染成鲜红的颜色，湿透的布料紧贴在厚实的背嵴，吸饱鲜血的边角持续滴落血珠；同样覆盖伤疤的手掌紧握着一颗随处可见的石头，表面粘着些许血肉和毛髮。

Peter愣在原地无法移开视线，尖锐的哨声接连响起，雇佣兵咧嘴微笑着扔开凶器，他举起双手，任由赶来的看守狠戾地将他击倒，金属棍的敲击不断落在背上，竟然还有馀裕朝着Peter眨了眨蓝眼。

快阻止他们！Peter在心裡声嘶力竭的大吼着。

他想阻止他们的，他也应该要冲上去止他们的，但Peter没有，他什麽也没有做，他只是像个塑像般僵硬的坐在一旁颤抖，眼睁睁地看着警卫将男人击晕，像拖着一具垃圾一样拖了出去。

 

当天晚上男人就被扔回砖房，身上的伤口只粗糙地做了简单的处理，甚至连囚衣都没换过一件，乾涸的血液将整件衣物转成红黑参杂的奇异颜色。

Peter缓缓地靠了过去，依稀听见他口中喃喃咒骂着一些诡异的词句。

「你为什麽要这麽做？」Peter伸手轻触他身上的伤痕。男人在他的指尖下僵硬了一瞬，但很快就放鬆了下来。

「我要保护你啊，小宝贝，这是我们的约定不是，」雇佣兵转头朝他呲了呲牙，「早在他们包围你的时候你就该尖叫着大喊我的名字，“Wade救我！”这样，懂吗？我就会一个英雄式降落出现拯救你，站在原地挨揍可不聪明......」

「我们没有约定，」Peter打断他的絮絮叨叨，「我没有任何东西可以交换你的庇护。」

男人咧嘴笑了起来，「你实在太小看自己了，baby boy，」遍佈伤疤的脸上唯一完好嵌着的蓝色眼珠们贪婪地盯着他，看见Peter皱眉露出的眼神却是大笑出声，「不是你正在想的那种，噢，但我得承认那的确很吸引我，光是看着你的小翘臀就能想像当我操进去的时候，裡头湿热紧窒的......」

「够了！」Peter涨红了脸站起身，他一定是太过愚蠢才会靠近这个疯子，但现在还不晚，他要立刻离开、立刻———。

「嘘，嘘，别激动，甜心，我不会碰你的，除非你求我这麽做，我发誓，」他攫住他的手腕轻声安抚，在看见Peter似乎又要发怒的时候低声说道，「不管你接不接受，如果没有我你就会死在这裡，这就是事实，你如果觉得你没有给我什麽，那就继续这麽想吧，我他妈一点也不在乎，Deadpool说过要保护你，那他就是会这麽做，ok？」

Peter不再说话了。他僵在原地动也不是、不动也不是，最后他还是在男人身边坐了下来，拿出口袋裡几片因为被摘下显得软趴趴的叶子揉出汁液。

「这是什麽？」雇佣兵一脸惊奇的看着Peter默默地将汁液抹到他的伤口上。

「止痛消炎的植物，」Peter没好气的说道，「我以前在......的专研项目。」

他没把学校这个词吐出来，就好像一旦他说出口，有什麽非常脆弱的东西就会轻易地碎裂，永远都无法復原。短短几个月前的事已经像十几年前一样的遥远，他知道自己无法回到往日，午后微暖的阳光、空旷摆满器材的实验室和飘散几丝化学药剂的气息都像梦境般模糊。灰暗的夜晚、挤满囚犯的砖房和酸臭腐败的空气，这才是他的现实。

「当你说你没有什麽能给与的，宝贝～」男人哼着奇怪的曲调唱起歌来，将Peter从绝望的深渊惊醒，他听着他的哼唱忍不住笑了。

「你应该叫我Peter，Peter Parker，Wade。」他说。

 

 

-

 

 

从那之后几乎所有囚犯都知道Deadpool给自己找了个小男友，还宝贝的很，凡是有人想靠近那个带着眼镜的瘦弱男孩，他都会像头疯狗一样见人就咬。偏偏他的身材体格还特别好，搏击痛殴的技巧也十分高竿，他总是能将人揍得痛不欲生，却仍留着最后的一口气。其实所有囚犯都知道，Deadpool从来不介意杀人，即使会有被关单人禁闭的惩罚，他还是一直乐在其中。

这可能要归功于他的小男友，男孩总是会在他疯狂挥舞着拳头的时刻扑上去抱住他，靠在他的耳边低声说着些什麽，然后他们就会看见Deadpool放下手臂，丢下他的目标转身激烈地吻住男孩，直到他红着脸恼怒地推开那个缠人的脑袋。

情况似乎慢慢的开始变好。

可惜Peter的运气永远都这麽差劲。他被咬了。被一隻带着红蓝条纹色彩鲜豔的蜘蛛咬了，并发起了高烧。

犯人们的每日劳动不会因为他被归类为轻微的生理状况而停止，儘管他四肢像挂了铅块一样沉重，整个头昏昏沉沉几乎无法站立，他们还是要在早晨出发前去搬运石块。

「嘿，Petey，宝贝，你撑得住吗，」Wade单手搂住他，支撑住Peter虚软的身体大部分的力量，替他推动着採石车继续前进，「撑不住就趴到我身上，放心，只要让我托着那个充满弹性的翘屁股，我能绕着整个海岸线来回跑上十几圈。」

Peter想回答一些什麽，或者做点尝试堵住Wade那张永远停不下来的嘴，但他真的没办法做出任何反应。他的听觉、触觉、嗅觉等等都变得异常的混乱，就像有人把他的五感都瞬间放大了数倍；囚犯们搬运的声响，风吹过丛林中叶片的摩擦，异常刺眼的日光，和火药硝烟混杂的汗味；所有的感官反应充斥大脑让他几乎无法负荷，濒临崩溃。

他只能把整个脑袋靠在Wade的胸口喘气，努力将空气吸进肺叶，汲取他时常混合淡淡血腥的特殊气息，尝试集中精神冷静下来。

好像嫌Peter现在的情况还不够惨似的，一股难以形容的感应，独立于痛觉之外，像是有人调了十万个闹钟塞进他脑子裡大声作响，毛骨悚然的预感让他在思考前就做出了动作，一把扑向Wade将他撞倒在地。他们一起避过了看守破空挥来的皮鞭，并在同时惹来了他们的怒火。

鞭子如雨点般落下，绝大多数落在将Wade压在下方的Peter身上，他难以压抑的痛叫出声，因着原本身体的异常状况，放大数倍的痛觉在瞬间淹没了他。疼痛像潮水般不断侵袭，正当Peter以为这场折磨将永远没有尽头的时刻，它却突兀地停了下来。痛感缓慢退去，他把半掉落、阻碍视线的眼镜一把抓下，吃力地抬起头。

他又看见了Wade。

男人一如往常的站在他的前方，背影坚稳而高耸，牢牢地将Peter笼罩在他落下的阴影之中。他手上握着一把枪，枪口对准了被袭击倒地的看守，方才破空飞舞的皮鞭孤零零地落在了一旁。

「Wade，」Peter哆嗦着伸出手想阻止他，「不要。」

难以忍受的感官问题在此刻都已不再造成困扰，Peter脑海裡只剩刚来到岛屿时的画面在反覆地播放。

 

“欢迎尝试逃亡，囚犯们。如你们所见，四周只有广阔丛林和汪洋大海，等待你们的只会是无尽的饥饿和鲨鱼的啃噬。我们的守卫全天会在哨塔上巡逻，一旦尝试逃狱被捕抓，五年禁闭，第二次逃跑再被抓回，你们将在恶魔岛终生监禁。”

微胖的典狱长捋了捋白鬚笑呵呵的说着，像一个温和的长者仔细地告诫自己的晚辈。

“但只要你们有人，任何一个人，在这些过程中对囚犯以外之人犯下了谋杀，等待着你们的只有毫无商量馀地的死刑。”

高台上的木枷被鲜血浸染留下斑驳的黑色污渍，刀锋在穿隙而过的日光下反射着银白色的光芒，微风吹拂过断头台，将浓厚的死亡阴影吹进每一个仰头观望的囚犯心中。

 

「Wade，不要，」Peter终于攫住男人的裤脚，他虚弱地重复着，再也忍耐不住地抽泣出声，「别...别丢下我。」

Peter害怕死亡，也害怕岛上地狱一样的生活，他总是害怕着非常多的东西，但他发现此刻自己最深沉的恐惧，是一个可能会失去Wade的未来。

他既绝望又愤怒，他原本孑然一身，除了一条命什麽都没有了，刚踏上岛屿那一刻，他甚至随时可以放弃生存。但Wade出现了，给他带来了安全和照顾，给他能放鬆弯起嘴角微笑的对话，给了他岛上不应该奢求的信任和希望。

希望是个恐怖的东西。

有人这麽评论过，它能够成为你无畏艰苦困境活下去的支柱，也能够在瞬息间夺去全部的生存意志让你万劫不復。

Peter被厚重的恐惧压垮在地上，止不住地颤抖。他只是一直想着，Wade要离开他了，就像他的叔叔、他平凡却安稳的生活，他就像被诅咒的不祥之人，所有拥有过的美好事物都将离他远去，因为他软弱的根本不配拥有它们。

绝望虚无的深渊底部，Wade将他打捞了起来，用一个带着坑洼伤疤的拥抱包围了他。

「嘘嘘，Petey，我的小甜心，吸气，好吗，我知道你做得到，」他贴着Peter的耳根轻声地说，手上的枪枝毫无价值地被扔在一边，「就是这样，吐气，很好。」

顺着男人平缓低沉的语调，Peter躁动的情绪逐渐缓和下来，虽然生理上的不适反应仍在，但思考能力和理智都慢慢挤回了脑袋。

「我要暂时离开你了，baby boy，但我知道即使没有我在身边，你也会好好的，是不是？」Wade对着他露出一个笑容，Peter呆滞地回望，似乎不太能理解他词句裡的意义，「答应我一件事，当个乖孩子，也别忘记老Wilson先生，好吗。」

他在他棕色微卷的髮丝上揉一揉然后拍了拍，接着粗暴地吻住他的双唇，舌尖探进口腔恣意地掠夺，把Peter的脑袋和全部感官搅碎成一坨浆糊，只能凭藉本能回应着他的动作。

然后Wade起身，离开了。

他捡起一旁的枪枝揣进腰间，头也不回的冲进浓密的丛林之中。

「Wade。」Peter坐在原地喃喃地唸道，眼睁睁地看着那道总是站立在他身前的背影消失在错杂的林木之间，「Wade！」

赶来的警卫们接二连三的越过他朝向Wade离开的方追踪而去，但Peter什麽也不能做，就像以往一样，他只能无力地坐在原地，等待着。

 

「Wade！！！！！」

他撕心裂肺地嘶吼。

 

 

 

※

 

 

 

Deadpool被关了禁闭。

理由是袭击看守试图逃狱却被抓回，鉴于这段逃亡中没有出现任何的伤亡，他得到了单人禁闭，为期五年。禁闭区远离了关着囚犯们的监狱，那裡只充斥着令人窒息的静默，禁闭的惩罚不是用来让被制裁者悔过，而是要击破他们的神志，让他们在无声的地狱中因疯狂而崩溃。

现在他正在度过这段漫长时程的第九个月，单独禁闭会让人的时间感永无止境地拉长，Wade躺在床板上看着被铁条分割的天空发呆。

他在想着他的小蜘蛛。

这是他给Peter取的新暱称，一个倒霉到了极点还能被蜘蛛咬上一口的可怜男孩。他不怪那隻蜘蛛，看看Peter白白嫩嫩的小模样，就算是他也忍不住想咬上一口。

不知道小蜘蛛现在过得怎麽样，是不是还是会被其他噁心下流的囚犯骚扰？被繁重的劳务压的喘不过气？分开前他还生着病，他有没有撑过去？

他还记不记得可怜的老Wade Wilson？

Wade哀伤的避开蓝天转身朝向水泥牆壁。他肯定不记得了吧，他是那麽的甜美聪明又可爱，一定很快就能找到另一个新Wade提供所有需要的庇护。

一个长相正常，皮肤平滑，有着金色短髮和迷人蓝眼珠的男人。他可以闻着他髮稍浅淡类似植物的清新气息，手指滑过棕色细软的捲髮让它们填满指缝，贴近瘦削却柔韧的身躯，抚摸着顶级翘臀留下手印，看进那双藏着蜜糖色梦境般的玻璃眼珠，它们会倒映出他的倒影，就像他的整个世界只剩下他。然后亲吻他。

Wade愤怒的咒骂，双手握拳捶击着牆壁，换来门外看守警告地敲打铁门的威吓。

他像隻困兽般在狭小的空间来回走动，嘴裡低声的喃喃自语，他最近常常在重复着同样的场景，可能吧，Wade自己也不是很清楚，模糊的时间感和无声的空间正在缓慢地侵蚀他的脑子。

忽然，他看见手背上正汩汩流着的血液，喜出外望地舔了一口，用手指沾了沾，开始在牆壁上作画。他最喜欢画的依然是他的小蜘蛛，大大小小黑色红色的蜘蛛早已爬满牆面，他哼着歌仔细的创作，等到伤口乾涸凝固不再流血后，他只好将作画的用具换成汤匙。

换成了汤匙后Wade没再继续画画，他换成了写字，想到什麽就写什麽，宝贝、甜心、彩虹、独角兽、甜甜圈还有Peter。充斥三面牆壁的文字杂乱无章，但划痕深刻数量最多的，始终是同一个名字。

Peter Parker。

Wade哼着歌一遍又一遍的将它们印上牆面，眯着蓝色的眼睛沉浸在自己的世界之中。

送饭的洞口在他沉迷的时候打开了。送饭人毫无耐心地敲击着地面要求更换容器，wade咒骂了一声，将铁碗用力砸了过去充分表达了他的不满，换来更加响亮的敲击让他心情瞬间愉悦起来。

送饭人将铁碗砸了回来，裡头本就少的可怜的汤水溅出大半，只剩浅浅的一层汤汁漂着几片菜叶。禁闭期间只会提供人体基本最低需要的能量摄取，很多人都没有真正能够熬过长期的禁闭，变成一具具被拖出房门丢进海中的鲨鱼饲料。Wade最近对食物的需求越来越淡薄了，是个相当危险的信号，但他不是挺在乎，他还得继续作画呢。但很快，他就发现了一个几乎可以忽略不计的异样，装着汤水的铁碗底部侧缘刻上了几个字母，要将整个碗翻转后迎着光仔细瞧才能看出端倪。

“午夜，P ”

 

 

-

 

 

墨色浓重的夜幕覆盖了整个岛屿，午夜时分的禁闭房只听得见细微的虫鸣，Wade躺在床板上，听着看守再一次的从他的头顶经过。

轻微敲击声随着一颗极小的石子滚落，Wade立刻睁开眼坐起身，在黑暗中安静的等待。没多久，一片黑影掠过上方的天空，紧接着以一种不可思议的角度穿过铁条贴着牆沿爬了进来。

黑影迅速穿过月光藏进阴影处，确认了周遭的安全后探出棕色的脑袋。

「好久不见，Wa......」

Perer的话还没说完，就被紧紧勒进一个窒息的拥抱中，熟悉的气息充斥他的鼻腔，那股淡淡的血腥味却依旧让人安心，他伸出手，回抱了Wade。

「......你在哭吗？Wade。」

「没有！」Wade哽着鼻音大声回答，将湿热的眼泪可能还有一点点的鼻涕全糊在Peter的衣服上。

「噢，拜託，你髒死了。」Peter做出一个嫌弃的表情拍拍他的后脑勺，忍不住笑了出来。

Wade危险的盯着他，就这麽维持着诡异的姿势将Peter困在厚实的胸口和牆面之间吻住了他，满是压迫的啃咬住那双嘴唇。Wade的吻一向不能算的上温柔，总是带着更兽性更原始的直接，现在也不例外。Peter被他压在牆上吻的晕头转向，每个感官都被强硬地佔据，他抑制不住地抬手圈住Wade，在满溢的燥热中呜咽出声。

「你硬了，我的小蜘蛛，」Wade用舌尖逗弄着柔软的耳垂，在他耳边煽动的低语，「没怎麽发洩，嗯？在我们单人渡假之旅的时间裡，有没有揉着这可爱的小东西哭喊着谁的名字射在牆壁上？」他的手肆无忌惮地潜进Peter的裤裆，沾着顶端渗出的滑腻液体撸动起来，另一隻手顺着股沟滑下，在充满弹性的臀瓣揉捏后转而逗弄柔软的穴口。

Peter的脸涨的通红，脑子几乎要烧成一坨浆糊，战慄的快感让他差点支撑不住从牆上掉下来。这似乎可怕地变成了一个定律、一个习惯，就好像Wade拥有着能够将Peter的思绪搞得一团糟的能力，只要普通的吻或是拥抱，更或是只是轻轻的抚摸，Peter都只能软下身体全部接受。

「你叫我什麽？」Peter努力捡回自己最后一丝理智，喘着气掐住Wade的后颈把他从自己身上剥离开来。他的手劲大的出奇，Wade咒骂了一声，不怎麽甘愿的抽回手。

「小蜘蛛，Petey，是不是一个非常可爱的称呼，」Wade退后几步看着奇异地抗拒了地心引力贴附在牆面上的Peter，「我得承认我一直是那麽的充满远见。」

「做个解释？」

Peter深呼吸平復了一会，他绞扭着双手，好像有点不知该从哪说起，「我有了一些，呃，能力，」他不知所措的开口，「从被那隻蜘蛛咬了之后，它们就慢慢的开始出现，我的感觉更敏锐，力气变大，现在不戴眼镜也可以看得非常清楚，然后就是，类似静电的作用，能吸附在任何物体表面上，就像现在这样，呃，还有，在危险发生前，会有一种奇怪的预感，大概，就这样了。」

Peter语调飞速的讲完，忐忑不安地抬起眼看向Wade，他不太确定他会有什麽样的反应，会不会觉得他变成了一个，嗯，怪物。

Wade眯起蓝眼，仔细的看着他，从刚才开始他已经沉默了好一段时间。

「你会吐丝吗？还是喷毒液？」Wade非常严肃的发问，「或是召集一个蜘蛛大军？」

Peter愣了一下，摇摇头。他没有这些功能的。

「那真是太可惜了，」Wade夸张的叹了一口气，张开双手，「好吧，来给daddy一个安慰的拥抱怎麽样？」

Peter笑了，从牆上跳进Wade的怀抱。

他们一起坐在尘土飞扬的地面，Peter后背靠着Wade的胸口，开始讲述他们分离后的所有的事。

 

Wade拿走枪枝冲进丛林后，Peter很快的就意识到眼前的情况。Wade逃狱了，但为的不是自由也不是为了别的什麽，他是为了保护Peter，就像他一直以来都在做的那样。

袭击看守、抢夺武器，即使没有真的逃离他们也都能够划得进预谋逃亡的范畴了，但Peter的状况非常不妙，Wade知道赶来的看守们的怒火和关进禁闭前的对待会击倒这个虚弱的男孩，即使囚犯们会因畏惧远离，他却无法从看守们的手下完全地保护好他。所以他决定离开，带着武器把Peter留在原地抢走所有的罪名，他只会看起来像是被无端捲入Deadpool疯狂逃亡计划裡，被丢弃一旁的可怜虫。

事实也的确如此发展。

但被留下的Peter却痛恨着自己。

他的愤怒、懊悔、不甘全部汇聚成一个可怕的漩涡，席捲过他的血管和骨骼，涨满他的全身。他是如此痛恨着无用的自己，那个永远只能站在一道背影身后，颤抖或等待的Peter Parker。没有了，再也没有下次了。缩在黑暗腐败的角落，Peter发誓。他再也不会留在原地眼睁睁地看着坏事的发生，然后用苍白无力的藉口说服自己了。

Wade说，他知道即使没有他，他一定也能好好的。他说的没错，Peter咬紧牙抬起头，一双眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着细碎的光点。

Wade离开了，就像他出现时一样的突然，但没关係，这次，Peter要自己将他找回来。

岛上所有的囚犯们都以为，一旦Deadpool被关进禁闭后他的小男友毫无疑问地会被瓜分乾淨，可很快的，他们就发现自己大错特错。原本瘦弱甚至有些怯懦，只会躲在那个疯子背后的男孩变了，当一个特别热爱男孩屁股的囚犯找上他时，所有人都见识到了他的改變。

他像是早有预感似地挑了个相对隐蔽的绝佳场地，面对三个囚犯的攻击却丝毫不屈弱势，虽然不熟悉的闪避和无经验的反击让他无可避免地挂了彩，但看着他似乎感受不到痛觉的挥拳，他们好像依稀还能看见某个疯子的影子；从被打倒的男人们的反应看来，他的力气还大的出奇，每一处被打击到的骨头都会发出毛骨悚然的脆响。

一场斗殴毫无悬念的落幕了。但更可怕的是，那个男孩竟然还面不改色的走去清洗自己，整理仪容，在倒地的囚犯身上塞了个东西后，跑去找来看守说了些什麽。后来有很长一段时间，没有人再看过那三个人了，造成一切局面的男孩却开始一步步地得到了典狱长的重用，成为帮助看守们整理文书帐本和管理钥匙的重要角色。

再也没有一个囚犯敢轻视或随意地找他麻烦了。Deadpool的小男友证明了，即使疯狗不在身边，也没有人可以轻易的冒犯他。

 

「哇哦，我的小宝贝长大了。」

Wade把下巴靠在Peter的颈窝，双手搂着他的腰感叹的说道。他偏头打量怀裡的男孩，他褪去刚来到岛上时的不安和脆弱，神情变得安稳而又坚毅。

「没错，Wade，我可以照顾自己了，我也能照顾你，」Peter回过头，捧着他坑坑洼洼的脸认真地说着，「所以你再也不准这麽做了。」

噢，可有些东西就是永远都不会改变。Wade凝视着他清澈的双眼，这麽想着，就像在所有登岛囚犯下船的海岸旁，视线相接的一瞬见，他就能被他眼中深藏的光芒所捕获，在他黑白相间的灰色人生裡点起一缕愿意为之追逐的色彩。

男孩总是告诉他，我没有什麽能给你的。但是你已经给了，宝贝，你已经给了。

Wade更加用力地拥抱了他。

 

 

-

 

 

Peter皱着眉，用力地关上老旧的木柜。

又有一个囚犯试图逃亡。这裡的逃犯们不论新旧，总是会因为各式各样的理由渴望地逃向自由，但因着这一个在他的丛林奔跑计划中杀死了一名狱警，被抓回来后，很快就上了断头台。深红色的血液从高台滚滚流下，顺着肮髒的水沟成为一摊污水。

窒息的恐惧流动在那场观刑的囚犯之中，Peter也是其中的一位。

可Wade的情况有些不妙。儘管十分缓慢不明显，长时间禁闭的隐患已经渐渐影响了他。他最近跟自己对话的频率变多了。

起先Peter没有特别注意，但慢慢地，他发现Wade会用“我们”来称呼自己。虽然他恨不得每个晚上都能溜进禁闭室陪伴他，但事实上他能成功的时刻对比五年的禁闭期间实在少之又少；漫长的时间中，Wade开始和自己对话，甚至有时候也出现了幻觉。他会兴高采烈地告诉Peter，角落裡来了一匹彩虹小马，但看起来似乎非常不好相处，他只不过想摸一摸他屁股的彩虹尾巴都会被踢开。

最近他的症状似乎又加重了。当Peter爬进漆黑的房间裡，不断地和他聊着身边发生的每件事，希望能给他一些缓和时，Wade时常像在和旁边的人争论着些什麽，说话的次序颠倒混乱，一定要等Peter抓住他看着他的双眼才能够唤回他全部的注意力。

这让Peter非常的担心，Wade撑不过去的，即使他撑过去了，回来的Wade很可能也会是那麽的残破不全，幽暗的禁闭室会将他的一部分永远地留在其中。

不能再等下去了，Peter抽出暗藏的纸币下了决心，他要找Harry讨论一下，并且说服他将他们的逃亡做个提前。

Peter打算逃离这座岛屿，这个计划存在的时间并不短，从Wade被抓回来他便开始了筹备具体的规划。或许一直以来，Peter都知道自己没有放掉对命运安排的不甘，经历过时光洗礼和冲刷，最终它仍是在心底萌芽。

Harry原本是个有钱家庭的小儿子，但他的家族却在被发现亏空伪造的罪行后将他推出来顶替了全部的责任，最后被判决流放到这座岛上。他比Peter更早来到这座岛屿，而且很不幸的，没有遇到任何一个肯帮助他的人，但他终究还是找到了方法在岛上生存下来，即使那给他苍白的脸上留下永不消散的阴霾。

Harry在Peter逐渐受到典狱长重用时接触了他，他用着有些怪异的神情恭喜他在岛上站稳了脚跟，接着非常直白的询问他是否打算逃离这个地方。

Peter警戒地反问，整个岛上无数的囚犯裡，为什麽他会选择和他合作。Harry发出一声响亮的嗤笑，他说，因为他看的出来，Peter是个无药可救的乐观主义者。另外，他补充，还因为他能接触到全部的钥匙。

一段时间的观察相处后，Peter答应了他。不只因为他嚮往自由的心止不住的鼓动，更是因为Wade的状况开始往不好的方向发展。无论原因为何，他们凑在一起商量出一份周密的计划，现在，Peter决定将它提前执行，虽然有些仓促，应该还是不会造成什麽麻烦。Harry对此表达了强烈的不满，但在Peter用钥匙管理和武力诉求后他仍是阴沉的答应了。

于是Peter赶在夜幕中溜进Wade的禁闭室，将计划详细的告诉他。他以为Wade会表现出兴奋或是喜悦，但没有，他沉默了。

「我不知道，Petey，那个Osborn的小公主，」Wade撇了下嘴，「他不值得信任。」

「但是，Wade，你的情况变糟了，你也知道，对吗。」Peter坐在他身前说，伸手扳回他的侧脸，Wade眼神在对话中不断漂移，像在倾听另一个贴附在耳边的声音。

「我们不觉得是个好主意，」他抠抠脖子嘟囔，将Peter揽进怀裡，「别因为我做危险的事，小蜘蛛，虽然你很厉害没错，但没有人能防的住人心。」

「你相信我吗，Wade。」Peter从他的臂窝抬起眼看着他。

「嘿，这不公平，甜心，」Wade把手盖上Peter的眼睛，「你很清楚只要用你湿漉漉的眼睛看着我们，没有什麽事不会答应的，这是作弊！」

「你相信我吗，Wade，回答我。」Peter一把扯下他的手掌，不屈不挠地追问。

Wade完全失败了，他无狠下心法对着Peter说出拒绝的话语，所以只好乾脆投降。

「好吧好吧，你赢了，baby boy，」他说，「你想怎麽做就怎麽做吧，即使我对这有不好的预感，但谁知道呢，我在拉肚子前也总会有不好的预感，我们会负责你的安全，长官。」

「谢谢你，Wade，」Peter伸长脖颈亲了亲Wade的嘴角，「但别和我抢，这次换我了。」

 

 

-

 

 

一切看似非常的顺利，他们计算到了全部的细节，却单单除去了天气。

凝望着远方厚重浓密的云层，闪电在汹涌的波涛中不断割裂，Peter非常清楚，他们脚下的简易小船是绝对没有办法胜过海上暴风圈的考验。

「这一切都是你的错！」Harry看起来即将崩溃了，他指着Peter大喊，「如果我们再准备充分一点，如果我们依照之前的计划......」

「公平点，小公主，」Wade打断他，「没有人他妈能预测这种事。」

「那你猜麽样着，蠢货，我们现在都要死在海上了！」Harry表情有些癫狂，刚触摸到自由边缘却立刻被无情地甩飞出去的打击对他来说实在太大了，他颓败的跪坐下来，无神地盯着海面喃喃自语。「这都是你们的错...你们的错......」

「这都是我的错。」

Peter在Wade靠近身后时低声说道。他不敢回头，他怕他会看见Wade眼裡的责怪，毕竟要不是他，他们全部都还好好的待在岛上，虽然生活狗屎了点，但毕竟都还活着不是。现在因为他的轻率鲁莽，他们全都要葬身海底了。

「别这样，Petey，你的小感应难道还能预测到这种事吗，那你可变成什麽超级物种了，」Wade抱住他，「我还是喜欢平凡点的，懂吗，而且我还没冲过浪呢。」他的声音带了点违和的兴奋，就好像他们只不过是出来过一场悠閒的渡假，并在行程中决定来点水上娱乐做消遣。

Peter笑了。面对随时会死亡的局面，他竟然有股冲动想要放声大笑，他是不是变得和Wade一样，明明接近了疯狂却还不自知？

Harry用惊惧的神情看着他们，说出Peter的心声。

「疯了，」他说，「你们全都疯了......」

 

大浪还是淹没了他们，Peter用尽所有的力量拉住两个同伴，然后在一个浪涛拍击下失去意识。

等到他再次睁开眼，映入眼裡的是一碧如洗的广阔蓝天，有那麽一瞬间，他还以为自己只是在实验室裡打了个瞌睡，但全身的疼痛和用力过度的虚脱感很快地将他拉回现实。

「醒啦，睡美人。」男人调笑的声音从身边传来，Peter艰难的转动头朝他看去。Wade似乎醒的比他早，看他悠閒拖着少许物资残骸的样子，应该还时间充裕地在四周逛过一圈了。

「这裡，是哪裡？」Peter开口，他的声音像被砂纸磨过一样粗哑。他努力活动自己的四肢坐起身。

Wade在他身边坐下，「可能是周边零散的某座小岛，我也不是挺清楚，」他耸耸肩，「但还是有人居住的痕迹，我还在不远的地方看见一座教堂呢。」

Peter没有继续说话。他眯起眼感受着吹拂的海风，它们带走了某些枷锁，在鼻腔留下自由的芬芳。他静静享受了一会。

「真好，」他说，「但我们还是得找方法离开，这裡并不安全。」

Wade没有搭话，他沉默了一下，举起双手做了个伸展在砂岸躺下。「我不知道你怎麽想的，宝贝，」他枕着手臂翘着脚说，「但这对Deadpool来说已经够啦。」

Peter惊讶地回头，他不太确定自己听懂了Wade说的内容。

「什麽？但这裡只是，这裡不是......」Peter努力组织着语言，想尝试着说服他，「Wade，这裡不是家。」他说。

Wade的眼神却盯着蓝天。他哼笑了一声。

「家？怎麽，你是哪裡的睡衣宝宝吗？」Wade大笑起来，「急着找路回家的蠢孩子？」

Peter看了他一眼，「你打算留下来是不是？」

他有点愤怒，有点委屈，他以为Wade会和他一起找到回家的路，可能是通往他的实验室，或是街角的美味三明治，也可能是某个充满异国情调的新生活，但不管是哪裡，他以为Wade不会离开。

但仔细思考，Peter觉得自己有些想当然了，Wade没有和他承诺过什麽，他们也没有什麽关係，为什麽他会笃定Wade绝对不会离开呢。

「没错，」男人咧开嘴，「老Wade累啦，被一个小屁孩拖着到处跑还差点丢了一条命实在不太划算。如果你还想回家，小甜心，我建议你动作快点，谁都无法保证不会再来一场暴风雨，是不是？」

Peter听见了他的回答，他拖动疲惫的身躯从砂砾上爬起结束了对话，朝向远方的树林转过身。

「一直以来谢谢你，Wade，」他抿住双唇说低声的说，「祝你好运。」

 

 

-

 

 

Peter努力地翻过泥泞的土坑，忍不住抓着一旁的树枝不住地喘气。看来海难实在花费了他太多的力气，以至于经过那麽长的时间，却只离开了海岸这麽一点距离。除了生理上的困境，他还被心绪上的问题困扰，从刚刚开始他的感应就像个关不掉的闹铃一样闹的他脑袋发疼。但环顾四周Peter根本找不到所谓的危险在哪，他捂住前额发出无意义的呻吟。

他一面打起精神继续寻找前行的路线，一面又忍不住想起了Wade。路途茫茫无法确定该走向何方的时刻，他特别想念那个佈满伤疤的温暖拥抱。

刚遭受人生的剧变，Peter不确定自己是否能支持下去，他是那麽的天真弱小却又不愿放弃地死命挣扎，胸口怀抱了与能力不符的巨大希望，像个孩子抱着一块超出负荷的巨岩，随时会被伴随而来的绝望压垮。但Wade来到他的身边，伸手接过了他的巨石，替他扛起不属于他的重担，将Peter牢牢地护在身下。

等到Peter终于有能力拿回自己的负荷，也能分担一点Wade的沉重时，Wade离开了，他拒绝了Peter伸出的双手。

当响亮的枪鸣声响起，Peter转身疯狂地往回奔跑，不顾划过脸颊身体留下细小伤痕的的枝叶。他想，或许Wade从来没有将他的巨石还给他，他继续背负着它们，然后放开Peter的手，催促他跑向自由。

可是他自己呢。

 

海边的砂砾滩上站立着许多人影，他们都瞄准了包围在中央的两个囚犯，他们双膝跪地，两隻手背在了后脑勺，正是留下的Wade和被一路押解过来的Harry。

这裡是距离监狱不远处有人居住的小岛，极其难得的机会裡，会有逃离的囚犯们来到此处。岛上的住民和修女们心知肚明，只要将他们的消息传送出去，看守们就会成群结队的来到此处抓捕犯人，并且给他们带来大量感谢的金钱和物资。

早在Peter几人被冲上海岸的一刻，修女们就已经将他们的消息送出去了。闻讯而来的狱警们抓住被修女救起安抚住的Harry，和翘着脚躺在沙滩上等待的Wade。

「还有一个呢？」看守问，修女给他们的讯息裡总共有三个囚犯。

没有人知道最后一个去了哪裡。Wade咧着嘴，笑眯眯的哼着歌。

「我知道他往哪裡去了，我可以带你们过去，」从被抓住后一直沉默不语的Harry开口，他睁大癫狂的双眼说道，「我只要求......」

Harry没能把他的要求说完。

他死了，Wade用没人来得及反应的速度扭断了他的脖子。他姿势怪异倒下时，绿色的眼裡还带着迷惑和惊恐。

所有的警卫朝Wade一涌而上，他毫无惧色地大笑着，把握了每一个痛揍他们的机会，虽然终究寡不敌众，但仍在每个警卫的脸上都留下十分精彩的战绩。

他嚣张的举动惹怒了他们，有个警卫甚至抬起枪口对准了他的脑袋，囚犯的死活对他们来说完全不重要，如果拖着一具尸体回去会比压着他运送来得轻鬆，他一点也不介意朝那该死的脑袋送一颗子弹。

扳机的确扣响了，但Wade还好端端的站在原地，他停下了所有的动作瞪着上一秒扑过去阻止开枪的人。

Peter没什麽反抗的被压制在地上，因为他不再反抗，Wade很快也收到同样的待遇，脸挤压在地面上，两人无声的看着对方。

「你回来了。」Wade说，眼裡混杂着失望、喜悦、恼怒和许许多多冲突或不冲突的情绪。

Peter看着他，露出了一个微笑。

 

 

-

 

 

与世隔离的恶魔岛在一个清晨同时迎来了两个新囚犯。

Wade因为两次的逃狱被判决了终身监禁，而Peter因为上一回的逃脱顺走了看管的钥匙，典狱长为着信任被一个囚犯背叛感到十分不悦，史无前例地省去了他的禁闭，直接给了他一张开往恶魔岛终身监禁的单程船票。

恶魔岛是座地形险恶的岛屿，荒凉又孤立，只足够容纳一座向下开凿建造的监狱。这裡什麽也没有，甚至不需要手铐和监视，囚犯们像一道道岛上的幽魂，徘徊在每一个角落，凄厉的惨叫和疯狂的吼声不间断的回响。

要在这裡存活更是艰难，这裡荒凉且资源短缺，全靠着一个月一次的物资发放来维持，常常看守刚搬来一箱物资的瞬间便被成群的囚犯们哄抢一空，为了抢夺食物，每个人都能成为眼冒绿光的饿狼。

可Wade是个雇佣兵，Peter拥有着蜘蛛给他的力量，他们很快便适应了此处弱肉强食的丛林法则，佔据一个地势优良的岩壁牢房安顿了下来，搭上Peter对植物种类的优势，到最后，只要能定期完成看守们交代下来的劳务，他们甚至过得比在岛上的监狱还要舒适。

Wade一直和Peter住在一处生活，他们会拥抱、亲吻、做爱，就像一对灵魂伴侣，在恶劣艰困的环境裡成为彼此最重要的支柱，共同度过漫长的时光。

夜晚坐在晃动的火堆边，Peter会缩在Wade的怀裡，枕着雇佣兵结实的臂膀，描绘着他手上的伤疤。他会告诉Wade关于他的叔叔和婶婶对他的照顾和关爱，大学裡摆满烧杯的实验室在阳光下是怎样的闪闪发光，街角的那间杂货店裡有着世界上最好吃的三明治。

Wade也找到了比痛殴其他囚犯更健康的休閒活动，他开始将注意力放在各式各样作画上，在这裡能找到的颜料素材可比他的鲜血来得好用的多。慢慢地，牢房的岩壁逐渐填满色彩鲜豔的壁画。但不论画过多少图样，Wade最爱画的还是蜘蛛，他用丛林裡找来的红色浆果和鲜豔蓝花捣成汁液，画了一隻又一隻的蜘蛛，在Peter靠过来看的时把颜料沾到他的脸上，称呼他是他最美丽的小蜘蛛，并拉着Peter跳起怪异的双人舞，直到他们双双倒地滚成一团，理由充分地开始一轮欢畅淋漓的性爱。

Wade很少提到他的过去，Peter只依稀知道它们并不快乐，但他偶尔会愿意分享一些做雇佣兵时的趣事。现在Wade很少会和自己对话了，他告诉Peter，脑子裡的声音随着时间变得越来越微弱。

这是好事，Peter为此感到非常开心。

他们時常会去悬崖边看看海，吹着海风倾听浪花拍打在陡峭岩岸的声响，眺望远方吞没火红夕阳的海平线。有时候Wade会问他，为什麽在那个海滩时Peter要回来，明明他已经奔向梦想中的自由了，为什麽还要折返。

Peter微笑着吻一吻Wade的嘴角，告诉他，因为他和自由一样的重要。Wade总是在得到他的答案后露出一脸若有所思的神情陷入沉思。

Peter没有告诉他的是，其实当时他根本没有思考身体便已做出了选择，自由对他来说的确比什麽都来得重要，但Wade却不仅仅如此，他是支撑他心灵的支柱，灵魂的归处，让他无论遭遇什麽样的困境都能不再心存畏惧，持续前行。

然后有一天，Peter发现了大海的秘密，他告诉Wade关于海流的特性和作用，关于它将会如何带领他们回家。

雇佣兵露出了一个释然的笑容。

 

 

-

 

 

Peter在深夜和Wade一起收拾着能够携带的补给品，用结实的布袋和布条网子将他们紧紧缠绕在一起，以防在大海中被浪花冲散。

他兴高采烈地和Wade说着如果能回去，他想要带他见见他的May婶，去大学的校区逛一逛，吃遍每一样美味的餐点；他是这麽的开心，以至于完全没有发现，雇佣兵悄悄的捲起一块画着什麽的碎布塞进封紧的玻璃瓶中，然后将它塞进物资的袋子裡。

他认真地听着他欢快的语调，将他拉进怀裡，做了一场特别疯狂的性爱。Wade不断地在Peter的体内碾磨抽送，咬住他的颈侧折磨得他呜咽抽泣。等到一切结束时，Peter早已承受不住昏睡了过去，雇佣兵仔细地清理他的身体，将他包进棉布裡，双手拥住他的腰际紧紧抱在怀中。

「我爱你，我的小蜘蛛，」Wade带着虔诚，用他满是伤疤的嘴唇吻着Peter的髮丝，在他耳际轻声说着，「我爱你。」

 

 

-

 

 

第二天的清晨，他们来到了悬崖边。

临着悬崖，Peter探头看了看，悬崖的高度的确有点危险，但凭Wade的体格和他的力量，相信是他们可以成功的，他回头。

「准备好了吗。」Peter朝他伸出手，眼裡闪烁着明亮的光彩，但雇佣兵只是站在几步外出神地看着他。

不。

Peter总能读懂他隐藏在伤疤下的每个表情，但现在他一点也不想懂。不要。他在心底大喊。

「Wade？」

Wade笑了，知道他的小蜘蛛什麽都明白，他只需要帮助他接受。

「是这样，」Wade抠了抠脸颊，「我要留下，Petey。」

「但我们、但你、我们不是......」Peter无语伦次的说，他跑近Wade抓住他的臂膀，混乱中甚至用上了蜘蛛的力量。

「嘿，嘿，宝贝，没事，冷静，」Wade搂住他拍了拍，「你快把我的手捏断啦。」

Peter连忙放轻了力道，努力的呼吸调整情绪，他把头埋进Wade的胸前，肩膀细微地颤抖。

「我有没有跟你说过我的故事？」Wade把下颚放在他毛茸茸的头顶问道。

「有，你大概说过几百个，」Peter的声音闷闷的回答，「每一个都是胡说八道。」

Wade大笑，震动从胸口传递给Peter，「但你每次认真倾听的表情都是那麽可爱，小甜心，」他揉揉他的棕色髮丝，经过无数岛上的岁月，它们长得更长了，柔软地贴在颈侧，「那你可要认真听啦，关于Deadpool极少人知道的过去。」

Peter安静地待在他的怀裡听着。

「记不记得你曾经问过我为什麽会被送到岛上？」Wade说，「我告诉你是因为一次任务的粗心大意？事实上，能把Deadpool关进监狱的人都还没出生呢。」

「我是自己进来的。」他说。Peter震惊地看着他。

伴着海风的呼啸，男人用低沉的嗓音慢慢将他的过去向男孩倾诉。关于他悲惨破碎的童年，关于他只会诉诸暴力或沉迷酒精的父母，关于一场悲剧的屠杀，而那些过去又怎麽导致他成了一个雇佣兵。男人曾经得到过救赎，那个女人和他们的女儿是那麽的美丽，值得全世界最美好的东西，他愿意将自己的所有都捧到面前送给她们，他非常的幸福，直到因他而上演的悲剧重新发生。他再度失去了整个世界。

可能是为了赎罪，也可能根本不为了什麽，他自己来到与世隔绝的墓地。

「我属于这裡，宝贝，我必须留下，」Wade说，「就像你必须要离开。」

「回家吧，Peter，」他靠在男孩耳边说，「你值得更好的人生。」

Peter缩在他的怀裡泪流不止。他拼命的摇头，却一句话也说不出来，他抬头看着Wade，乞求地抓着他的手。

「我们就在这裡说再见了。」Wade笑着，缓慢地拉开Peter紧抓不放的手。

他轻柔的亲吻他的前额，然后亲手将他推下悬崖。

「飞吧！小小鸟儿，飞吧！」他大笑，对快速下坠的Peter大喊，把一旁的补给品也扔了下去，然后开始唱起了歌。

男孩的羽翼是那麽样的耀眼又温暖，他照亮了Wade死水一样的生命，现在他的男孩即将启程飞向自由，飞向美好的未来，Wade由衷的为他感到开心。

Peter的身体重重地砸破海浪，急速下沉，在整片摇晃的海水中看着被揉碎漂浮的阳光。

回忆开始在他眼前飞速播放，他看见过去曾经的平凡，紧接着一段无光的黑暗。然而在那段黑暗的时光裡，无论它如何塞满了痛苦和眼泪，总有一道清晰的红黑色背影，沉默地横亘在他和伤痛之间，替他当下所有倾注而来的苦难。

晃动的身影冲破海面，Peter大力喘气，吐出口中咸涩的海水，摆动手脚在海中不住地挣扎。

「Wade Wilson！」他将脖颈奋力伸向空中吼叫，「你这个疯子雇佣兵！」

Peter对着悬崖上孤立的身影嘶吼，湿咸的液体模糊了他的视线，他不确定那是无止尽的海水还是他停不住的眼泪。

「我一定会回来找你！你听见了吗！」Peter用尽全力大喊。

「我一定会回来！」

悬崖上的人没有回答，但他一直留在原地，不论经过了多长的时间，艳阳从日升到日落，他只是一直面朝着大海，孤身站立，逐渐缩小的身影几乎融入身后广阔湛蓝的天空。

直到Peter离陆地越来越远，直到整座岛屿最终消失于海面，黑色的小点依然执着地在他视线裡停留到最后一刻。

 

Peter漂浮在大海中，身边只有缠成包的基本补给品和几个装满淡水的玻璃瓶，它们和他一起在海中载浮载沉，任由忠实的海流推向远方。

他被阳光过度曝晒而乾裂的双唇微动，僵硬的声带已经没有什麽实质的音节能从其中掉落，可他仍是一再地重复着同一个名字，就好像它代表了一切支撑他继续前行的动力，代表了对自由无止尽的渴望，代表了所有镌刻于灵魂中的最终意志。

Wade。

 

刺耳的汽笛鸣声从远方回响。

 

 

 

※

 

 

 

一艘渔船造访了荒芜幽暗地势严峻的恶魔岛。

船上的来客步伐坚定地踏上这块只存在噩梦和绝望的岛屿，向来在岛上拥有绝对权力的持枪看守们却视而不见，他手中紧抓着一块陈旧髒污的布片，笔直地走向海滨的悬崖。

海风还是一样的呼啸，浪花拍打岩壁的轰鸣依然清晰破碎，但多年以前离开的男孩却不再相同。

他的身形抽高，穿着合身的西装和大衣，脚上踏着黝亮的皮鞋走到悬崖边遥望远方的身影的正前方。他的棕髮修剪到适当的长度，髮尾仍然带着些微捲翘的弯度，他背对着阳光，在周身镀上一圈耀眼的金线。

「我永远都摆脱不了你了，是不是？」男人坐在地上，语带笑意撑着下巴看向他。

「永远别想。」他说，一双浅棕色的眼睛满载细碎闪耀的星光。男孩在时光的长河裡蜕变，但有些东西却永不消逝。

「走吧，Wade，」Peter微笑着向他伸出手，「我们回家。」

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
